


Taste

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming, Sometime during third year or the summer, domestic fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: It took Bitty a while - almost a year of sexual activity with Jack - before he suggested it. He’d seen it done in porn, of course, but it seemed startlingly intimate, no matter how much the guy on screen was going crazy for it.He’d thought about it as he’d stretched Jack open multiple times. Thought about dipping in, replacing his fingers with his tongue.Kinktober Day 13: Rimming





	Taste

It took Bitty a while - almost a year of sexual activity with Jack - before he suggested it. He’d seen it done in porn, of course, but it seemed startlingly intimate, no matter how much the guy on screen was going crazy for it. 

He’d thought about it as he’d stretched Jack open multiple times. Thought about dipping in, replacing his fingers with his tongue. 

Something about - about  _ tasting _ Jack in that way, that extremely intimate,  _ dirty _ way - sent Bitty’s inner Southern Beau into the  _ vapors.  _ He was immediately turned on and also vaguely judging himself, like the act was too filthy to be considered. 

He knew it wasn’t. Knew it was clean, and that that was just his old homophobic environs being a jerk in his brain. And  _ that _ realization was what made Bitty defiant enough to finally get up the courage to ask. 

Over pie, of course. 

Jack choked, hitting his chest, and apparently dislodging the piece of pie he’d inhaled, enough to not suffocate. “Uh- run that by me again?”

“I’d like to eat you out. Rim you,” Bitty said brightly, looking at everything on the table between them except Jack’s face. He tidied up the pie tin and began stacking plates. “If that’s okay with you, obviously. If you don’t want to, I totally understand.” 

Jack’s hand reached across to stop Bitty’s nervous movements. “Bits. Eric. Look at me, please?”

Bitty looked up, meeting Jack’s eyes. They were the stormy blue that signaled desire, the pupils a little bigger than normal. Bitty took it as an encouraging sign. 

“Did you make the pie to sweeten me up to ask?”

Bitty’s eyes slid away again. “Maybe.” 

Jack’s hand squeezed his. “You didn’t have to, although it’s a lovely pie.” He pulled Bitty’s fingers up to give them a kiss. “And you’re a lovely boyfriend, and I think if you wanted to rim me, that would be lovely.” He winked, and a little bit of Bitty’s nerves floated away. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve, um, always wanted to try it.” Jack looked a little sheepish. “Guess I’ve been nervous about asking, too.” 

The fact that Jack had never done it eased most of the rest of Bitty’s nerves. Sometimes he felt so- so  _ behind _ Jack in experience, although he thought he was doing a good job anyway. Passable. Jack seemed pleased. And who else did Bitty need to please?

“Well, then,” Bitty said, letting himself smile a little.

Jack’s eyes took on a teasing light. “Tell me what you’re picturing.” 

Bitty snickered. “Give you the play-by-play? God, Jack, you’re such a  _ jock.” _

Jack balled up his cloth napkin and threw it at Bitty, who batted it away. “You’re a jock too, you know. NCAA captain. Plus, you know, you look pretty damn good _in_ a jock.” Jack winked. 

Bitty went around the table to settle down in Jack’s lap. “I know I look good in  _ you, jock,” _ Bitty drawled in Jack’s ear. “You want the play-by-play? I’ll give it to you.” 

Jack’s response was a simple rumble in assent as he pressed kisses along Bitty’s jaw. 

“I’m going to take you back to the bedroom, and get you naked, and on your hands and knees for me like you do so well, sweet pea. And then I’m going to admire that beautiful ass of yours for a little while, and then I’m going to open you up and t- taste you.” Saying it aloud made everything real, and Bitty’s heart thudded in anticipation. “How does that sound?”

“Sounds lovely, Bits,” Jack murmured, kissing down his cheek until their lips met. Jack tasted like maple and apple and yumminess. “Let me grab a shower? I didn’t after weights today.” 

Bitty hummed a yes and kissed Jack one more time before getting up and letting him go. He glanced at the dinner dishes and sighed, settled on putting away the pie and leaving the rest for later. Or the morning. He was scrolling through his social media when he heard the shower turn off, and he went to join Jack in the bedroom. 

He leaned back on the bed, propped up on his elbows, making a show of watching Jack towel off. Jack grinned and made a show back, slowing down the drying, turning around and letting the towel hang off his perfect ass before shimmying to make the towel drop to the floor.  

That  _ ass, _ though.

“Gorgeous,” Bitty murmured, just to watch Jack’s skin flush a little darker. It was already adorably pink from the shower, and if past experience had taught Bitty anything, it would soon be all sorts of wonderful reds and pinks. 

“On my hands and knees, you said?” Jack asked, almost shy, eyes twinkling, cock already raising. 

“Mmhmm. Nice and spread for me, sweet pea.” Bitty moved to a kneeling position at the end of the bed, waiting for Jack, who came sweetly over and into position, presenting Bitty with that perfect ass as he sunk his head down onto his arms. 

Bitty molded a hand over one round cheek, pushing up, watching it jiggle a little as it bounced back into place. “Mmm, mmmhmm,” he couldn’t help but hum, using both hands now to massage over Jack’s ass and watch it fall back down again. 

Pleased, he pressed a kiss to Jack’s lower spine, then directly on the round meat of Jack’s cheeks. Kneeling between Jack’s legs now, he spread the cheeks wide and caught his first real glimpse of Jack’s hole - well, tonight, anyway. “Ready?” he whispered, already out of breath with anticipation.

“Ready,” Jack confirmed, clenching a little. 

“Just relax for me, sweetheart,” he murmured in comfort. “I’ve got you nice and safe.”

Leaning in, he finally did what he’d seen porn stars do, what he’d been imagining for months now. He closed his mouth over Jack’s hole, letting his tongue roll around the rim, feeling the tight muscle there. His tongue was more flexible than his fingers, he quickly realized, and Jack’s rim opened up almost  _ sweetly _ for him, a little at a time under his kitten licks and kisses. It was less methodical, and more organic, opening Jack this way. And so, so intimate. He could feel Jack’s thighs shaking with pleasure. 

_ “Crisse, _ Bitty-” Jack moaned into the bedspread, his hips pushing back into Bitty’s mouth. 

“So good, baby.” Bitty placed a kiss on one of Jack’s asscheeks before returning to the hole that was now ever so slightly and lovingly opened. Like he’d expected, Jack moaned again at the praise. He smiled against Jack’s hole - nothing he loved more than Jack’s praise kink.  _ That _ had been a fun one to discover. 

And so was this. Bitty delved deeper, wider, spreading Jack and opening him and getting him wet, all while Jack pushed backwards and writhed and moaned his name in a way that went straight to Bitty’s aching cock. Bitty let one of Jack’s cheeks go to fumble at his pants and release his cock. Listening to the noises Jack made were better than any porn Bitty had secreted away on his laptop. 

Jack whined. “Deeper, Bits, please-” 

And when he asked so nicely, who was Bitty to refuse? He got one of his fingers wet and slid it in alongside his tongue easily, Jack was so nice and relaxed and open for him now. He felt around as he fucked his tongue in and out of Jack, until Jack let out a  _ groan _ that shook the bed, and Bitty smiled again against Jack’s rim. Triumphantly, Bitty stroked two fingers over Jack’s prostate, feeling Jack fall apart piece by piece beneath him, his moans turning into a loving babble of nonsense. Below him, Jack’s cock was leaking over the towel they’d put down on the bedspread, and Jack didn’t seem to know what he wanted to do more, grind down against the bed and get some delicious friction there, or grind back against Bitty’s tongue and fingers and the blissful brush over his prostate. 

“Bitty, Bitty,  _ please-” _

Abandoning his own pleasure for a second, Bitty reached around and stroked Jack’s cock. Jack reacted like a lightning rod had hit him. His hands fisted into the sheets as he thrust backwards. With a thrill singing through his blood, Bitty nailed Jack’s prostate again and again in time with the strokes over his cock, and it was only a handful of strokes before Jack was spilling over the towel and collapsing onto it, his shaky limbs finally giving out. 

“Oh  _ calisse, _ Bitty,  _ crisse, _ you’re perfect,” Jack mumbled, looking over his shoulder tiredly. He eyed Bitty’s still stiff cock, and gave Bitty a devious little smile. “Come on my ass,” he offered, and Bitty’s heart stuttered. 

“You sure?” Bitty asked, already taking his cock in hand. 

Jack somehow found the energy to shift his hips up a little, canting them so his open, wet hole was winking at Bitty. “Come on my ass, Bits,” he repeated. 

Eyes on Jack’s hole, Bitty replayed how sweet it tasted, how good it looked spread open by his tongue, how lovely Jack’s sounds had been. His eyes flicked to Jack’s, and it was the look of pleasure there, at once sated and anticipatory, that sent Bitty over, his cum spattering over the towel and Jack’s ass and thighs and lower back. He closed his eyes as he let the orgasm sweep through him, trying to burn the image of Jack spread before him into his brain forever. 

When he came back to himself, he wiped Jack off, lovingly, front and back, turning Jack over to his back and practically laying on top of him. He’s keeping Jack warm, he told himself, since he was still clothed and Jack was lying there in all his naked glory. He’s keeping Jack warm, and sometimes he acted like a weighted blanket for Jack, grounding him in reality, keeping the anxiety at bay. 

“We need to get up, bud,” Jack murmured, although he made no move to move Bitty off of him. 

“Mmm. Yeah, eventually.” Bitty could feel Jack’s laughter below him. He propped his chin up on Jack’s chest and met those droopy, lovely blue eyes. “So, pretty awful, huh?” he said, a wry grin twisting his lips. 

“Mmhmm. Yeah, I think I’ll get better with practice, though.” 

Bitty snickered. “Maybe I should wake you up at four am for that practice.” 

“What kind of cruel captain would wake someone up at four am?” Jack asked innocently. 

Bitty glared, then leaned down to blow a raspberry on his chest, which made Jack giggle uncontrollably, rolling Bitty, but he instinctively rolled away from the messy towel, and they ended up in a heap of shaking, giggling limbs on the floor. 

“Now we’re even farther from up,” Bitty complained as Jack leaned over him, nipping at the sides of his mouth. 

“I swear, I have to do all the work around here.” Jack pulled Bitty up into a fireman’s carry. 

“Hey, mister, I made dinner! Oh, and I  _ rimmed _ you.” Bitty gave a play smack at the perfect ass that was now near his face. 

“Mmm, fair point.” Jack flipped him back around, gently, and set him on his feet, kissing Bitty’s forehead and beginning to strip him out of his clothes for pajamas. “I guess I did skip out on kitchen duty earlier. Do you want tea before bed?”

Bitty dumped the heap of his clothes and the messy towel in the hamper. “Yes, please. The sleepy stuff.” 

He pulled his pajama shirt over his head, then started, not expecting Jack to still be standing there when he’d come back out. But he was there, pajama pants riding low on his hips now, a soft look on his face. “I love you, Bits.” 

Bitty’s chest flushed in pleasure. He went up on tiptoes and brushed a sweet kiss over Jack’s lips. “I love you too, sweet pea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm animalasaysrauer on tumblr.


End file.
